


Inclusion

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I haven't decided if they are gonna be worth tagging or if they will just be super background, I just want Nia and Alex to be bonding over queerness, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, and then Alex is like "whoops I have a new little sister I must protect", or if they will happen at all, queer things, romantic relationships to be determined, starting to go a bit canon divergent, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: Kara thinks that it would be good for Alex and Nia to meet and have each other to be able to talk about LGBT+ things with. How will Nia fit in with the Superfriends? She fits in well, that's the answer.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a hot minute since I've written anything so be kind. Next chapter to come shortly!

They hadn’t done a sisters night in a while, what with Alex being the new director of the DEO, Superman being off world causing Kara to pull double duty as Supergirl, and just the general craziness of life, but they made it happen tonight. Kara knew she wanted to bring up something with Alex, but she didn’t know what was okay and what was not okay to talk about in regards to another person. 

Last week Nia confided in Kara and told her that she was a transgender woman.

When Alex came out to her, she did some research on various LGBT+ issues. They mostly revolved around the words ‘gay’ and ‘lesbian’ to try and understand her sister better and to be the most supportive she could be. She even googled the best ways to support someone who comes out to you. On her searches she came across the word transgender and was intrigued. On Krypton you were matched with a person that complimented you well. Gender just wasn’t a part of it. She would equate it with pansexuality if she had to put an earth term on it, but transgender was not something she could equate with something on Krypton. 

Kara thought it would be good for Alex to have someone in the LGBT+ community to talk to. She wanted to introduce Nia and Alex, but even she knew that you shouldn’t out someone without their permission. She thought about telling Alex that someone had told her they were trans, but not any other details, but since that could potentially violate Nia’s trust she decided to go about this a different way. 

“Hey Alex?” Kara asked when they paused between episodes, “Am I allowed to tell people you’re gay?” 

Alex took a minute to think about the question. “Umm, I mean maybe? I know that doesn’t make sense hold on.”

Kara gave a supportive nod and smile. Back when Alex was first discovering her identity Kara asked a lot of questions, sometimes ones Alex didn’t have answers too, or was quite sure how to phrase. It became an understanding between them that Alex would just say ‘hold on’ and Kara knew that she was taking a moment to gather her thoughts and try to word things correctly.

After a couple minutes Alex reached over and took a drink of water, “Okay so I think the best way to answer that is, it would depend on the situation. If you think it would help a situation, or you were like defending me or something then yea I think I’d be okay with it, but I don’t need you just going around to strangers being like ‘well my gay sister,’ does that make sense?”

“I think so yea. Thanks.”

“Sure Kar, what brought that up though?”

Kara got a little nervous so she did her best to explain. “I just think that someone I know might need someone like you to talk to about some stuff.” 

“Oh. Yea then I’d be okay with that.”

Kara nodded and they resumed their sister night, the subject quickly changing to the major plot holes in the sci-fi show they were watching. 

 

The next day at CatCo Kara found a moment in the afternoon to go and talk to Nia. She waited until they were alone in one of the meeting rooms, not on the floor where anyone could overhear. 

“Hi Nia.”

“Hey Ms Dan..Kara, how are you?”

“Good. Um, yea good. You?” the blonde asked while fidgeting with her glasses.

Nia raised her eyebrow, she hadn’t been at CatCo for very long but she picked up on some of her boss’s nervous tics pretty quickly. “I’m good, you look like you have something you’d like to talk to me about.” 

Kara nodded and sat down next to the young reporter. “I do...but I’m not quite sure how, or if I’m overstepping or anything. Cuz I don’t want to overstep or do something that you might find offensive. I mean my intentions are good I promise but I’ve never tried to do something like this but Alex said that it was okay if I talked to you about her, but still it feels weird so share something about her without her here you know? But I still don’t know how you’re gonna see it and if…”

Nia cut Kara’s rambling off with a laugh, “Kara, breathe. Is this about what we talked about the other day? Because it’s okay if you have questions and stuff. I know you’re a good caring person so I know you’re coming from a good place, even if it comes out wrong.”

Kara sighed, “I just...okay...let’s see how I want to say this. Right so my sister Alex, she’s gay and it’s sort of a recent discovery about herself. Well not like super recent, she was engaged about six months ago, but that’s a long story. Anyway I think it would be good for the two of you to meet. That way you both have someone in the community to talk to. I know you moved here for this job so I don’t know if you’ve found other people to talk about stuff with, but my sister is a really great listener and gives really good advice. Also she could like beat up anyone that tried to mess with you.”

Nia smiled, “That’s really sweet of you Kara, thanks. I haven’t really found people yet so it would be nice. I just...did you tell her I was trans?” she finished nervously. 

Kara started shaking her head frantically, “NO! No I didn’t, I would never out someone like that. The only reason I told you Alex was gay is because when I said that I knew someone that might want to talk to her, she said it was okay. All I said is that I knew someone who might want to talk to her. That’s it. I promise.”

Nia smiled, “Kara, it’s okay, I was just wondering. I’d like to meet her.”

“Awesome!” Nia shook her head fondly at Kara’s enthusiasm, “I’ll give her your number? Is that okay? Or do you want hers?”

“You can give her mine, but I’ll take hers too, that way we can work something out.”

“OH! You can come to game night! Tomorrow night! Yea totally. The gang all gets together and we just get take out, play games, watch movies, that sort of thing. That way you can meet Alex in a group setting. I know that sometimes meeting new people like one on one can be awkward so that way you’ll have other people there that you know too!”

“That sounds fun. Thank you.”

“Of course! It’s at my place this time so I’ll give you my address. Everyone just kind of shows up after work so everyone usually gets there between 5 and 6.”

“Great,” Nia smiled, “Is there anything I can bring?” 

Kara thought about it for a moment, “If you have a game, board or Playstation, that you want to bring. Otherwise we already have everything covered. James brings drinks, I bring food, Alex brings a few games and various alcohols, Lena brings desserts, and,” Kara paused when she got to Brainy since that’s not really a name you’d hear everyday, “B brings his playstation. If you have fun and want to come back we can assign you something too!”

“Okay, sounds fun.”

“Yay!” Kara gave Nia a quick little side hug and then stood up and put her ‘boss’ face on when she noticed a few others looking through the glass of the meeting room, “Well, um…” she straightened her glasses, “Keep up the good work.” 

Nia did her best to keep a serious face at Kara’s poor attempt at concealing her excitement and shook her head with a smile when her boss left the room. 

That smile promptly left her face when she realized Kara had said James was going to be there. Her boss’s boss was going to be there. Oh boy.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia's first game night rolls around and she is nervous af. She knows she doesn't need to be but she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this before the scene that had Nia and Brainy meeting at the Pizza place so that's why I've diverged from that story line

The next day after work found Nia pacing up and down Kara’s hallway with, Mario Kart, Apples to Apples (because she thought Cards Against Humanity might be a bit much for her first game night), and two extra playstation controllers in a bag. “Okay Nia, you’ve got this. You can do it. Just some friends hanging out. You’ve done stuff like this before. Kara is nice and seems like a great judge of character so she _must_ surround herself with good people right?”

“She does.”

Nia jumped and let out a startled yelp at the addition of a new voice since she thought she was alone in the hallway.

The mystery person in the hallway smiled, “I’m Alex, Kara’s sister. You must be Nia. Kara said she invited you tonight.”

Nia smiled back, “Yea, sorry I’m just a little nervous. I recently moved here so I don’t really know anyone yet and I know that like this is all of Kara’s people but it would probably be good for me to meet new people, even if it’s through other people and…”

“Oh my god.” Alex said with a laugh cutting Nia off mid ramble, “You are like a copy of Kara. This is amazing. Has she noticed that yet?”

Nia blushed a little bit remembering that slightly embarrassing first day in the elevator. “Yea, that was one of the first things she said to me actually.”

Alex took her by the arm and gently steered her towards Kara’s apartment. “Well I promise that there is nothing to worry about. Our little family is pretty great if I do say so myself."

Nia nodded and took a deep breath as Alex opened the door to her sister’s apartment. She was hit with the smell of different foods and something unmistakably homey. Apparently Kara couldn’t decide between Chinese and Pizza so she just got both. Nia also spotted some really fancy looking brownies and cookies that Lena must have gotten from a really nice bakery.

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed as she ran over and gave her sister a hug before moving over to Nia “Nia! You made it yay! Oooh you brought stuff, what did you bring?”

Nia took the games and extra controllers out of her bag and set them on the table. Kara’s face comically lit up at the sight of Mario Kart but before she could say anything Alex swiped it off the table, “NO! Absolutely not. We are not having a repeat of last Christmas.” Alex then turned to Nia, “Fun fact, last Christmas Kara broke her TV because she got too competitive so Mario Kart is now banned. I will be holding on the this for the night.”

Nia laughed, it was hard to imagine sweet Kara rage breaking her TV because she got too competitive.

“Winn cheated!” Kara exclaimed indignantly.

“You _broke_ your TV.” Alex replied with an eye roll, “Come on kid I’ll introduce you to everyone while this one,” she pointed at Kara, “simmers down.”

Alex went around and introduced Nia to Lena and J’onn. She definitely got a parental vibe from J’onn and was honestly too awestruck to really say anything to Lena. They walked over to a man crouching down hooking up a playstation to the TV. Alex tapped him on the shoulder and he stood up to face them.

“This is Nia, she works with Kara. Nia this is…”

The man cut off Alex and held out his hand. “I am Brainiac-5, but you can call me Brainy, or Querl. I am a twelfth level intellect from the future.”

Nia just starred while Alex smacked her forehead. “We talked about this Briany.”

Briany got a thoughtful look on his face like he was trying to recall the conversation Alex was referring to. “Oh yes. That is correct. You said I should not introduce myself as an alien from the future because it would, as you said ‘freak them out.’” He then turned to look at Nia, “Are you freaked out that I said that?”

Nia smiled fondly and shook her head, “Surprised maybe, but not freaked out.”

Brainy looked over to Alex with an ‘I told you so’ face. Alex then turned to Nia, “Don’t encourage him.”

Nia laughed and nodded at Alex as she led her over to the food. “Better get something now before Kara decides to eat it all.”

As they were loading up their plates Alex spoke up again. “So, you feeling calmed down yet?”

Nia nodded, “Yea, definitely. I’m not sure why I got so worked up in the first place. I knew that everyone would probably be nice and welcoming but uh new groups always make me a little nervous, just something that I haven’t been able to shake since, umm middle school.”

Alex raised an eyebrow in question hoping that Nia would elaborate, but when it became clear that she wasn’t going to Alex changed the subject. She didn’t want to make Nia uncomfortable. “So you said you recently moved here right?"

Nia nodded thankful for the change of subject, “Yea I graduated a semester early and CatCo decided to take a chance on me so I packed up and moved out here right after graduation.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“I just turned 21 a few months ago.”

“Damn kid. I wish I would have been as brave as you at 21 I would have been terrified to move too far from home at that age.”

Nia smiled shyly, “Thanks. I mean it definitely helped that I wanted to get away from my hometown, but um, I think that’s a story for another day.”

“You ever need to talk to someone that you don’t work with you let me know okay? Here let me give you my number.”

Nia looked down, “Um actually Kara already gave it to me,” she said, knowing that saying that would probably give it away that she was the one that Kara talked to her sister about.

Alex got a curious look on her face, “Ahhh so you’re the one that Kara was talking about.”

Now it was Nia’s turn to look curious, but she nodded anyway. Kara told her that she didn’t tell Alex she was trans, that she just thought they should meet, but it doesn’t take an idiot to figure out that they perhaps could talk about some subjects that the others wouldn’t get as well.

“Right so you are obviously the one Kara was referring to when she asked me if she could tell people I was gay. Which means that maybe we have LGBT+ stuff in common or whatever but I won’t push you to talk about anything you don’t want to so we don’t have to talk about anything like that if you don’t want to, but if you ever do I’m here okay?”

Nia tried to keep her emotions in check but she could feel her eyes watering when she nodded. “Thanks.”

Kara chose that moment to come over and declare game night officially started. Kara started rambling off the different games and movies they had so Nia took that distraction to get up to get a refill on her water.

“Your emotions are heightened.” Brainy’s voice said from behind her.

For the second time that night Nia jumped in surprise.

“My apologies Nia, I did not mean to startle you.”

“That’s okay Querl.”

Nia watched as he looked surprised, “What? Should I call you Brainy like the others do?”

“No, no, that’s quite alright. It has just been a while since anyone has called me Querl and I was expecting you to call me Brainy since the others choose to call me that as well. But I enjoy hearing Querl.”

“Well then,” Nia smiled, “Querl it is,” she said as she patted his arm and walked back over to the living room where everyone was gathered.

 

As the night went on Nia definitely relaxed into the environment. She got over her starstruck feeling, well to a degree, about being in the same room as Lena freaking Luthor, and she was worried about James being there since he was her boss, but he made it clear that he was not her boss here. Querl was someone she definitely wanted to know more about, he’s an alien, from the future. What. Then there was Alex. She gave off the vibes of a big sister, to everyone, but it felt like that even after just one night she was extending that big sister role to Nia as well.

Once everything was winding down, James and J’onn had already left, Nia found herself on Kara’s balcony admiring the view of National City that she had.

“I see you found my hiding spot.” Alex said. Startling her out of her thoughts.

“Why is everyone sneaking up on me tonight,” Nia said while shaking her head with a chuckle.

Alex leaned up against the railing, “I’m a bit of an introvert so even though I love these people sometimes I just need a couple minutes to recharge.”

Nia nodded. “I get that.”

“How was your first game night? I know it can be a little overwhelming.”

“I know I was really nervous, but everyone was great and I felt really welcomed, which is not something that I have felt lin a while.”

Alex turned slightly towards Nia, “Feel free to tell me to shut up, but you keep hinting at things like that and I can’t help but be curious. You don’t have to tell me now, but I’m here if you want to while Kara is distracted with Lena and Brainy is distracted trying to figure them out.”

Nia took a deep breath, she was going to tell someone she had just met today that she was trans. Granted Alex has been nothing short of great all night, but it was still nerve wracking. The young reporter turned back out to the city. “I’m a transgender woman. Kara thought that it would be good for me to have someone else in the LGBT+ community to talk to.”

Alex nodded, “Well, she’s right. It does help to have someone to talk to. So anytime you need me let me know yea?”

Nia nodded before Alex continued on, “Also holy shit kid. I thought you were brave before. You just shot up a whole new level,” she said as she bumped her shoulder into Nia’s. “I don’t know if Kara told you, but I work for the FBI so if anyone gives you shit let me know. I’m not in the field as much these days so I definitely have some aggression that I’d be happy to work out.”

“Thanks Alex. So far nothing has happened, and the few people I’ve told have been very supportive, but if that changes I’ll be sure to let you know.”

They stood out in silence for a few more minutes before Kara came out and looked at Alex, “Brainy and Lena are in a science argument, can you come in and make them stop.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Duty calls,” she said as she left the balcony dramatically.

Kara followed her sister back inside, probably sensing that Nia needed a few minutes alone. Nia took another deep breath and looked out at the city before her. After tonight it definitely felt more like home than it had the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you want to see in upcoming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the Authors Note that was up a few days ago:  
> I work at a Children's Museum and with the Holidays in full swing it's a bit bonkers. There are events almost every night, my introverted anxiety ridden ass is in front of people all damn day, often on a microphone running different programs, I've picked up extra shifts cuz #broke so it has really been a lot these last few weeks. Hopefully I'll be doing updates once a week now.

It had been a week since game night and Nia hadn’t reached out to Alex yet. She definitely felt a lot more comfortable talking to Kara, and she even told James as well, but something was holding her back from texting Alex to ask if they could hang out. It’s not that she didn’t want to, the exact opposite in fact, she just didn’t know how to start the conversation. Especially now with the weird dreams she was having. What was she supposed to say? ‘Hey Alex, I know we only met the one time and I dropped a pretty big thing on you but also I’m having weird dreams of maybe the future and oh yea I’m an alien.’ Yea that wasn’t going to go well. Well, the alien part might, what with Brainy in their group of friends, obviously Alex didn’t have an issue with him, aside from maybe frustration about him not understanding certain social cues. 

 

Nia was so lost in thought that the buzzing of her phone startled her out of her jumbled head. 

 

~ _ Hey Nia, it’s Alex, want to grab some coffee this afternoon?~ _

 

Coffee sounded like just the think Nia needed to keep herself from falling asleep so much and having the weird dreams/nightmares she was having so she put her anxieties about meeting with Alex in a one-on-one situation aside and responded. 

 

~ _ Sure, how about Noonans around 1?~ _

 

_ ~See you then~  _ came Alex’s reply. 

 

Great, okay, she could do this. Just getting coffee with Alex. Alex is chill, she didn’t push her to talk that first game night, and she was FBI so like, she was definitely safe with Alex. 

 

As she was getting ready to walk out the door, Nia suddenly got nervous. What if Alex reached out because Nia hadn’t and she was offended or something? Oh no. No that wouldn’t be it...she didn’t think anyway. Although Alex did seem like the ‘face your problems head on’ type. Maybe Alex was going to call her out on not talking to her. 

 

“Ugh” Nia said quietly to herself as she locked the door of her apartment, “Stop that. I’m sure everything’s fine.” 

 

During the short walk over to Noonans Nia willed herself to think about anything else. She tried her best to focus on the new article she was writing for CatCo, what she wanted to make for dinner tonight, and a whole lot of other random things, but her thoughts would always eventually circle back to the reason that Alex had texted. 

 

When she arrived at Noonans a few minutes later she took a calming breath and then opened the door to the café. After doing a quick scan of the place she noticed that Alex wasn’t there yet so she ordered her drink, she would have ordered Alex’s too but she wasn’t sure what the agent drank, and found a table in near the corner that was away from the noise of the café. 

 

Nia was scrolling through her phone when she heard a voice beside her, “Mind if I sit?”

 

She looked up to see Alex, drink in hand, pointing at the vacant seat.

 

“Yea sure, no I mean no, I don’t mind if you sit, please do.”

 

Alex just laughed and sat down. “You’re nervous again aren’t you?”

 

Nia just sheepishly nodded, “I know I don’t need to be but I am, I’ve also not been getting a lot of sleep lately so my mind is just like in overdrive all of the time lately.” 

 

Alex gave her a curious look, “Nightmares?” she asked. Nia nodded slightly again, looking a bit embarrassed so Alex started speaking again. “Kara used to get them a lot as a kid when she first moved in with us so I know a thing or two about that.” 

 

Nia was confused, “What do you mean moved in with you?”

 

“Oh!” Alex said with a look of realization on her face, “Sorry, it must not have come up before but my parents adopted Kara when she was 13 after she lost her birth family. When she first came to live with us she would get nightmares a lot so I learned how to help her cope with them. You don’t have to talk to me about them if you don’t want to, but it does help most people.”

 

Nia sighed, “I know it will help, it’s just...I’m going to sound a bit crazy.”

 

Alex just stared at her, “You have met Kara right, and Brainy? They both say off the wall stuff all the time. Nothing really surprises me much anymore. Plus there are aliens everywhere, parallel earths exist, time travel is real, so you know, lay it on me. Also don’t tell anyone about the parallel earth and time travel thing. They’re supposed to be confidential, but pretty much everyone that is at game night knows so it’s bound to come up at some point around you.”

 

Nia’s jaw dropped. Time Travel. Parallel Earths. She needed to know more. Like immediately. Just when she went to ask Alex a million questions, the agent cut her off. “Nope. You talk to me, then I’ll answer questions. This is a two way street. Deal?”

 

Nia nodded, “Deal. Can we at least alternate though?”

 

Alex smiled, “Sure, but you have to start.”

 

“Deal!” Nia agreed enthusiastically. “Okay so the nightmares aren’t totally nightmares,” she started, “It’s more like...well I guess I should start off by saying I’m not really from here.”

 

“Right you told me you moved here after college.” Alex said. 

 

“Right, but umm, my family is from far away. Like umm.”

 

Alex sensed where this was going, “Like far away as in not earth?”

 

Nia nodded, “Yea um this planet called Naltor. And well, sometimes every generation, some of the women get this, well they call it a gift but I’m struggling to see how exactly it is a positive thing, oneiromancy, we can dream the future. But I, um, can’t control what I see. Most of the time I don’t even know what’s going on in my dreams and when I do it’s terrifying. I don’t know where I am, who is there with me, or what is going on, but it’s almost always something horrible,” she finished with a shudder. 

 

Alex reached across the table and gently gave Nia’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “You’re really going through it aren’t you.”

 

Nia laughed for what felt like the first time since game night. “You could say that.” 

 

“Right,” Alex said, “I’m going to digest all that, hit me with your first question.”

 

“How did you figure out about time travel? Like officially. Before you met Brainy probably? Unlike myself who just had to roll with that after he said he was from the future.”

 

“Yea we need to work on Briany’s social skills. Well, I work with Supergirl sometimes, and one of her missions took her over to Earth-1 where she met up with a group of heros that basically protect the timeline. So her confirming that was when I really knew it existed, even though with the knowledge of aliens and parallel earths it wasn’t that hard to theorize it was real. Then a year later I went with her to Earth-1 and had a one night stand with the captain of said group,” the agent finished with a smug look on her face and a shrug of her shoulders. 

 

“I have so many follow up questions,” Nia said in an almost dreamlike tone. 

 

“Not yet. First,” Alex knew she was going to get in trouble for this, but she couldn’t not help, “the FBI actually has a lot of knowledge and resources surrounding aliens so I know a thing or two about all that. I could look into what we have and see if I can find anything that would help. Or see if Brainy might know anything.” 

 

“Thanks I appreciate that.” 

 

Alex made a gesture as if to say, ‘you have to keep talking about your thing, remember’ so Nia started back up, “So really what I’ve been doing is chugging coffee and energy drink so I can try to sleep as little as possible since the dreams are all nightmares. Like the latest one I had was of Agent Liberty. All I could see was that he had a gun pointed at a woman. But the woman was like shaking so fast I couldn’t see her clearly. All I could hear was her begging him to not shoot. And then right when he pulls the trigger I wake up.”

 

“Have you been talking to someone about all of this Nia? Because it seems to me like that would help a lot.”

 

Nia smiled up at Alex, “I’m talking to you right?”

 

Alex quirked an eyebrow, “Not what I meant and you know that.”

 

“Yea I know, but it’s my turn. Parallel earths, talk about that please. How does that work?”

 

“Basically everything in the universe vibrates at different frequencies, including earth. So in short a bunch of earth are right here overlapping one another, but are vibrating at different frequencies so they go undetected unless you are fast enough to hope between them or have a Cisco. We are apparently on Earth-38 according to, umm someone I know that is sort of classified.” 

 

Nia’s watch buzzed on her wrist to let her know she had to get going to CatCo for the day so she sighed, “I hate to cut this off here, but I have to get to work. Kara was already nice enough to give me a half day when she figured out I hadn’t been sleeping, so I better not be late.”

 

Alex nodded and finished her coffee. “I’m sure you have a million more questions, and I have a few as well so let me look into the resources the D..FBI has and I’ll see if I can find anything that will help. In the meantime, I know you don’t want to sleep, and I don’t blame you, but that much coffee and energy drinks is not great for you so please try and cut back okay? Doctors orders.”

 

Nia raised an eyebrow in question, she thought Alex was in the FBI. 

 

“I’ve got a Medical Degree. Did that, then joined the FBI.”

 

“That makes sense. Well thank you for listening. It did help.”

 

Alex stood up, and when Nia followed suit she gave her a friendly hug. “You need anything text me okay kiddo? I can distract you from the nightmares with tales from other earths and time travel.”

 

“Thanks Alex. and I promise to  _ try  _ to cut back on the caffeine.”

 

“That’s good enough for now.” 

 

Nia was about halfway out the door when she heard Alex again, “Hey Nia! Tell Kara she still owes me $20 from sister night the other week. She made me order more food because she conveniently forgot her wallet.”

 

“I will. Enjoy the rest of your day Alex.”

 

Alex, who already was thinking about how to look into Naltor, waved as the young reporter left Noonans, “You too kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's gonna go a bit canon divergent here and be more of an Alex and Brainy helping with Nia's powers, but all your suggestions from previous chapters about how Alex and Nia can bond will still be worked in to the best of my abilities. Drop a comment on what you'd like to see incorporated into the story!


End file.
